Underestimated
by Princessjane107
Summary: Now that Ezra got the job at Hollis you would think life for the couple would get easier, well think again. Okay so this is my first story, but it was written back in 2012.. So if you guys like it I'll continue the way I think it should have happened!
1. Revenge is my Middle Name

**Underestimated**

**Another Pretty Little Liar story written ****BY: Anonymous **

_**I would like to start out by stating I don't own the characters of Pretty Little Liars, It is a book and a show. **__**I DON'T OWN NAMES OF PEOPLE OR PLACES!**_

Authors Note: I love the characters of Pretty Little Liars and I would like to write about their lives as if I were living them. Their lives have twist and turns but they still remain friends. No one will probably ever read this but it is fun for me to write.

**Chapter One:**

**Revenge is My Middle Name**

As I looked threw my wardrobe for the perfect outfit for school my phone vibrated on my mahogany dresser. I glanced at the screen to see the caller I.D. read _Unknown:_ I opened the text to see the message waiting for me

_Unknown: I asked my mirror a question to day "Mirror, mirror on the wall is Aria the skankiest one of all?" and it answered "Of the four girls she is the skankiest one of all, what skank doesn't fool around with their old teacher, and be crushing on her dead best friends brother." Aria shame, shame what if Z knew how you felt about Jason he might not be too happy. ;) I hope I can keep your secret, but it might just slip out. –A_

I hate A, she is ruining my life. I slammed my phone down and threw my outfit on just in time to go to school. I walked through my school hall when I saw Emily up a head "Hey Em how's your everyday sleep over at Hanna's?" She looked at me and simply smiled

"I love her deeply, but if I have to go one more day with her singing, I might go crazy." I laughed she always was so funny when she was being serious.

"Well my life with Ezra is getting hard to have when A keeps getting in the way." Emily smiled slightly.

"You and Mr. Fitz will get through it, you always do." We walked into our AP English class room.

"Seriously, call him Ezra he isn't our teacher anymore." She looks at me and simply nodded and she takes a seat at her desk.

"I guess you're right, hey I heard Mrs. Montgomery is having special guest come and visit today." I looked at her in disbelief I was about to say something when my mom, Ezra and Jackie walked in and I about fainted in my seat. Hanna, Spencer and Emily all turned around and looked at me.

"Now class I have two very important guest here to day you guys know Mr. Fitz but may I introduce you to Ms. Molina. Say hello class." My mom said to us all.

"Hello." We said in unison I was in shock what is she doing here at my school, in my class, with my boyfriend.

"Okay class I want you one at a time stand up and state your name and your favorite things to do." And one at a time everyone got up and said there name and what they like to do, until it was finally my turn. I tried to keep my head down like I wasn't paying any attention hoping they would just pass me. "Aria, it's your turn." I looked up reluctantly.

"Hi, my name is Aria Montgomery, and I like to write, hang out with my four best friends, and my boyfriend" I added that in just to make her mad "Oh, and I like to sing, so yeah that is pretty much it." I said sitting down when a guy called out.

"Whoever your boyfriend is, he is lucky, Aria you are hot." I was a little confused.

"Um, thank you I guess." I said looking over at Hanna, Spencer, and Emily who were laughing at my expense.

"I don't know, I have seen her boyfriend and might I say he is hot." Hanna said laughing harder now.

"Yeah, he is pretty much an A+." Spencer said through her giggles.

"Yeah it's hard for her not to show any PDA when she's in the same room as him." Emily shouted.

I was so embarrassed I was laughing myself. "Okay, I think that is enough information for one day guys." I said to them and they all turned around to face my mom and I did the same thing. My mom continued on with discussion.

"Alright class, like I was saying Mr. Fitz and Ms. Molina are here because Hollis is out on spring break and I thought it would be nice to have to collage teachers here to tell you what to expect when you're in collage." My mom she was so naïve it was almost funny. She had no idea her sixteen year old daughter is dating her old English teacher.

"Mrs. Montgomery, might I say, Ms. Molina looks hot too." Everyone started laughing except my mom, me, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer.

"You're a pervert; you know that Joe, you can't go two seconds without hitting on a girl. Wait what am I saying, you can't go two seconds without hitting on something with a pulse." Hanna spat.

"Oh." Every student yells in the class.

"That's just not true, you have a pulse and I don't hit on you." Joe said angrily.

Once again everyone said "Oh."

"Welcome to 2012 girls, teenage guys don't know what chivalry is anymore." I yelled at the top of my lungs. Every girl in the class room laughs.

"They didn't know what it was back then either, they were just smart enough to hide it till they got in the girls pants." Everyone laughed at that comment. Spencer and I fist bumped at her comment.

"So what you're saying is date and older guy Aria." Mona yelled at me across the room. Everyone looked at me waiting for and answer even my mom.

"Um, well I don't mean date an older guy past twenty at our age because its illegal and he can get arrested for statutory rape." Everyone was now silent.

"But, if I like it it's not rape." Mona said confused.

"The government doesn't care if you like it." I said in anger at her stupidity

"Irony, it's fun isn't Aria." Spencer called to me. My mom gave me a stern looked that meant stop talking before I smack you into next year. Then I took a chance glance at Ezra who looked uncomfortable.

"Okay class, back to what I was saying, Ms. Molina is here with Mr. Fitz for the next two day to tell you about collage and to get to know you on a personal note." As the bell Rang my mom said "Aria, Joe, Mona, Hannah and Spencer please stay behind so I can talk to you." My mom sat at her desk with Ezra and Jackie on either side of her. "First off Joe that was very inappropriate to say that to Ms. Molina and Aria say you're sorry."

"Sorry Ms. Molina, sorry Aria." Joe said in apologetic voice.

"Okay Joe you may leave. Hannah calling someone a pervert is not nice so one more outbursts and you'll be sent to the principal's office, now you may go. Mona no more crude conversations in my class or you'll be sent to the office too."

"Yes mam." Mona says while leaving.

"Now Spencer you didn't say anything to bad but it was still inappropriate, no more okay." My mom said to her the she finally said.

"Yes Mrs. Montgomery I won't do it again." My mom nodded as Spencer walked out of the class. I kept my head down looking at the desk.

"Aria, what were you thinking, statutory rape Aria really." My mom yelled at me.

"I was just telling truth, is that a crime." My mom calmed down enough to say.

"No, Aria telling the truth is not a crime, but when you tell it in my English class room is not appropriate." That's it I lost it I just went crazy.

"I wish it wasn't your English class room, I wish Mr. Fitz would come back at least he didn't treat me differently than everyone else." My mom became extremely quiet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I couldn't believe it. My mom was actually dining it.

"You don't really, I wrote a better paper then Emily and you gave her and A, and I got a B, mom a B that I didn't deserve. You know what mom it's not favoritism if you're telling the truth." I screamed Ezra, Jackie were in shock.

"Aria, honey I expect more from you, that's all." My mom said sweetly. This made me angrier.

"Yeah, well your expecting more from me is killing my grade point average, do you know how hard it is to get into a good collage when your mom is to stubborn to admit her daughter is actually doing well in her class." I was just letting all the chips fall where they may at this point. Everyone in the class room was silent at this point in time. "I got to get to class; I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm a slacker." And with that I stormed off to science, where I felt so bad for what I said to her.


	2. Everything You Do Has a Consequence

_Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, I was going to update on Tuesday, but I decided to do it early just for you guys. I hope you like it!_

**Chapter 2:**

**Everything You Do Has a Consequence**

I know I messed up big time for what I said to my mom, it seems I mess up a lot lately. I don't know what to do about my feelings for Jason, do I ignore them? Do I tell Ezra about them? Well one things for sure, if I don't tell him, A will. I can't have A tell him, that's worse than anything, but what if I tell him and he dumps me? He won't dump me, he loves me! Right? Ugh, I can't think about this now, I have to find my mom and apologize. As the class bell rings I run to my mom's office, I slow down as I see two people in the window of my mom classroom. Ezra and the other person defiantly wasn't my mother. My heart started to hurt a little bit as I saw them laughing together, enjoying each other's company. Jackie reaches her hand to touch Ezra's shoulder, and I watch as he shrugs it off. "Yeah that's right!" I silently cheer in my head.

"Aria?" I turn to see my mom standing there staring at me.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you." I walk up to her and give her the biggest hug. "I'm so sorry mom, the things I said were harsh, and I'm not saying that I don't think they are true, but it was harsh to say altogether!"

"It's okay sweetie I get it, and I'll try to be easier on you. I just want you to be the best you can be, that's all." She smiles softly at me.

"Thank you, mom,"

"Look at them in there," mom pointed to Jackie and Ezra, "Don't they just look so cute together!"

"No!" I say and Ella gives me a questioning look, "I mean Ezra can do so much better."

"I just want to see him with someone, he's always alone." My mom shakes her head, "I don't understand why either, he's pretty foxy."

"MOM!" I laugh at her.

"What?" She chuckles at herself, "I can find men foxy!"

"No, no you can't," I laugh, "now I have to get to art before I'm late!" I take one last look at Ezra and Jackie before I turn away; he is still mine, I warn silently to her.

When school finally ends I go to meet Hannah, Spencer, and Emily by the front door of the school. We are all driving to Spencer's house for a sleep over, while walking down the hallway I see Ezra talking with my mom, he waves at me and smiles and my mom calls me over.

"Hey Mr. Fitz," I say walking up next to my mom, "How's Hollis life treating you?"

"Fine, thank you, Aria," he smiles "How's school been going?"

"Quite well, it might not seem like it because of my outburst this morning," I grimace, "I hope you can forgive my rudeness." I smile knowing he will.

"Of course," he chuckles, "Well I have to go, I have a business dinner with my colleague tonight."

"Oh, you and Jackie have a wonderful night." My mom smiles happily, shaking Ezra hand. I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me.

"Yeah, I got to go too, nice seeing you again Mr. Fitz, have a lovely dinner." I quickly turn and leave. I can't believe this, he's going to dinner with her, and he wasn't going to tell me! Then my phone vibrates, I expect it to be Ezra, but its Unknown, I open it.

Aw looks like you aren't the only person thinking about seeing other people. Too bad there's no way to know for sure. Oh wait there is, go to the little Italian Bistro tonight at 7, you might just get all your questions answered, don't say I never help you bitches. ;) –A

Am I really thinking about spying on Ezra, damn right I am.


	3. I Spy with My Little Eye

_Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, my plan is to update on Tuesday, but yesterday I had a crap ton of homework! So I hope you enjoy my next Chapter and I hope to write you next Tuesday!_

**Chapter 3: I Spy with My Little Eye…**

"You can't seriously be thinking about spying on Ezra!" Spencer said with exasperation.

"Hell, I say do it," Hanna said, "I mean, he was almost engaged to this women, there's no being friends once you've seen each other naked!"

"Shut up Hanna!" retorted Spencer, "Aria, this is A we are talking about, it seems like A's giving us a gift, then next thing you know the gift is a bomb that's going to explode!"

"Aria's relationship is a bomb Spencer!"

"It will be when Ezra finds Aria spying on him," Spencer cocked an eyebrow, "and I don't think Aria wants that exploding."

"Don't listen to her, Aria, Jackie wants Ezra back!" Hanna grabbed my shoulders "There's only one problem with that, he's yours, and if she doesn't know that she's going to be sluttin it up with your boyfriend!"

"Ugh I don't know what to do!" I put her hands over my eyes, "I get where you're both coming from. A does do things with the intention of screwing us over, but what if Ezra wants Jackie back!"

"Then he will, with or without you spying on him." Spencer crossed her arms with a frown, "If you spy on him you're just hurting yourself. Now are you guys coming to my house?"

"I can't," Hannah said turning, "Annual mother, daughter, shopping day."

"What about you Aria?"

I don't know whether or not I should spy on Ezra. I'm supposed to trust him, and I do. It's Jackie I don't trust. I'm not to innocent myself, I do have feelings for Jason, and maybe that's why I'm so paranoid about Ezra and Jackie. If I find other men attractive and can like them, Ezra could feel the same about other girls, especially ones he was almost engaged too.

"Yeah, I'll come home with you."

"I think you're making the right choice." Spencer said putting her arm around my shoulder. "Now I'm thinking a little Jake Gyllenhaal movie marathon."

"That sounds amazing." I laugh putting my arm around her waist, "Is Toby coming over?"

"No, I said I was having a girl's night!" Spencer said climbing into her car, "I didn't think Emily and Hanna would bail, at least I have you!"

I stayed silent staring out my window, what must be, will happen; I just hope it happens the way I want it too. As we drive in silence my phone vibrates, _Ezra_

_ Hey babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going out to dinner with Jackie. She asked me today if you could have dinner to discuss our plans for your class tomorrow, and I agreed without thinking of how you would feel and I'm sorry. I promise that is JUST work, don't stress about it like I know you will be. Have fun with the girls tonight; do you think you could come to my apartment tomorrow for dinner? _

How could I have been so stupid, of course Ezra wouldn't cheat on me, how could I believe A! I text back with a big smile on my face,

_ Dinner at your apartment sounds perfect. It's just me and Spencer for the night, Hanna and Emily cancelled__ you have a good time tonight, but not too much fun! I love you._

He relied back with _I can't without you, I love you too._

"Thank you Spencer,"

"Anytime girl."


End file.
